designated_survivorfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter MacLeish
Peter MacLeish was the Vice President of the United States and a former U.S. Congressman from Oregon who seemingly survived the Capitol attack, under piles of rubble. However, while reviewing footage before the explosion, Hannah Wells discovered he wasn't in his seat at the time of the bombing and later on that he was hiding in a bomb shelter built inside the Capitol building, revealing that he was affiliated with the people responsible for the Capitol bombing. This would further be proven when she also finds a photo of MacLeish and his unit in the US army with the mysterious Catalan in it. He was eventually cornered by Hannah to be arrested for perjury in front of Congress, but was shot by his wife, who then turned the gun on herself. Biography Peter once served in the US army, where he allegedly became a war hero for his actions in Afghanistan, but in reality, according to a document, they slaughtered three villages within a day after a Taliban sniper attacked them. Peter was in the Capitol during the State of the Union address, but he left his seat and hid inside a secret bomb shelter under the Capitol before it exploded. Emergency crews found him beneath the rubble with minor injuries. Before he was sworn in as Vice President, he began to have second thoughts about going on within the conspiracy, before being reassured by his wife, Beth. While the President was out of commission from the attempted assassination, Peter became the acting President in his absence. During a raid to apprehend the shooter Catalan, Peter goes against the advice from the military advisers and Aaron Shore and gives a shoot to kill command. This would ensure Catalan would not testify against him. When his wife tells him that they have to kill one of his former comrades, Alvin Joyner, he becomes shocked. Although Beth tells him no victory comes without sacrifice, he decides to go meet Alvin. MacLeish met up with Alvin Joyner in the Arlington National Cemetery. The former soldier became worried that the truth would be uncovered about what they did together in Afghanistan. Peter tries to calm him down and tells him that the government sent them to "the slaughterhouse" and used them, then openly states that he lied to Congress to protect "the unit". FBI agent Hannah Wells appears with a gun in hand to arrest them for perjury when suddenly, Joyner tackles Hannah and tells Peter to run. Unfortunately for Peter, he is held at gunpoint by Hannah soon after. At that point, he gloats about himself being the Vice President and Hannah being "just a cop". At that instant, he is shot by his wife, who then turns the gun on herself. Upon the death of the married MacLeish couple, the conspiracy has lost 3 key members. Catalan, The Vice President, and the Second Lady of the United States. Trivia * MacLeish served in the US army where he won the bronze star for allegedly leading his unit to safety during an encounter with the Taliban. * MacLeish served on the House subcommittees for terrorism and homeland security. * He lived in Eugene, Oregon. * He became Vice President in the episode "The Oath". Category:Characters